Conventional fire extinguishers tend be complicated and bulky. Their numerous parts make them expensive to produce and maintain. Their size and shape make them costly to ship in bulk over long distances. Additionally, the materials used in a conventional fire extinguisher, which often include metallic parts, presents a significant waste disposal problem.
It would be desirable to provide a fire extinguisher that is relatively low cost, easily manufactured, capable of long term storage, conveniently packaged for shipping, and easier to dispose of in a more environmentally friendly manner. Such a fire extinguisher could be used in low income areas, distributed by aid agencies in areas prone to catastrophic fires, and generally used where conventional fire extinguishers are too expensive to purchase, distribute, and maintain.